


Draw

by OmniscienceIsBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscienceIsBliss/pseuds/OmniscienceIsBliss
Summary: As the end approaches, a man has to make a choice. Except it is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I made in the 20 minutes I was waiting in line for a professor. I'm hungry. Give me something to eat please.

" _What are you waiting for?_ ", Snowman's alluring voice appointed Slick, an invitation rather than a question. The breeze of the night on Alternia's green moon was forgotten by all but the sinuous extremities of her hat as the two archenemies stared each other down, waiting for one another to make the next move. Well, that was what Slick was trying to convince himself of, at least. The battle was actually very nearly over, the firmness of a dead man walking in Snowman's eyes as she counted down to her own demise was proof enough of that.

 

Would he really bring himself to kill her? She had no doubt about it. He had chosen the perfect spot, the perfect stage; his last gift to her would be the most beautiful death she could ever have imagined.

 

Even so, why was he hesitating now? Why did he not raise his arm, the one holding Scratch's white gun, and pierce her chest, letting an elegant blue spring freely flow from the wound?

" _Draw, Spades._ ", was her last warning.

 

He hated how it almost sounded like she was trying to encourage him. Behind her cold tone, some sort of alien affection none of them would ever admit was terrifyingly surfacing. He hated how she appeared like she needed to scold him, him of all people! Slick the killer, Spades Slick the unruly gangster with... How many Felt members' blood on his hands? Too many to count, with all those absurd time shenanigans. He needed just one more, just one person, so tiny despite her height as seen in that perspective. The last chess piece to fall, and then he would win. He would avenge his casino, he'd satisfy his hunger for blood and destruction, he would annihilate the universe in its entirety.

 

He hated to admit it, but it was at times like this that he realized how out of his league she had always been. And that this one was his very last chance to not let her down.

 

He raised his arm. No trembling in his hand, no emotion on his face.

 

He looked her in the eye. And he pulled the trigger.

 

As she collapsed, and a few instants later reality itself started to crumble, he looked at the sky, let the universe debris fall over his face in small fragments. The fabric of the cosmos, torn down by his own hand, was falling in a drizzling rain in those first few moments of adrenaline rush.

 

What would most likely be his last living moments, he didn't want to pass at her side, holding her as her last breath tolled the bell for every event in existence. No, that would be an insult. To Snowman, and to his own pride too.

 

So, as he stood on his own two feet, he barely gave her one last glance and let everything fall. He let it fall, and with it fall did he.

 


End file.
